


Fall Away

by saxophonesandcuesticks



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, You dont understand how adorable it is omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sean and Mark's one year anniversary of dating, and Mark treated his lover to a wonderful night out on the town. Though, while at Dinner, things are said and people get hurt.</p><p>Sean bolts out of the restaurant and right as Mark catches up, a reckless driver plows through and someone get hurt. Badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something I've done, I can’t out run

"Sean!!! Wait! Stop!!!!" called Mark, tears streaming down his face as he chased after his boyfriend late on a rainy Friday night, trying to make things right again after what happened in the restaurant. But as soon as he caught up with Sean in the middle of crosswalk, a car didn’t stop when it should have, and it was about to hit Sean. Mark didn't have time to think, he just reacted and dove, pushing Sean out of the way, taking the blow of the speeding Cadillac as his life flashed in front of his eyes and landing a few good feet away from the crosswalk, in the middle of the street. He had enough presence of mind to curl forward into a ball to help protect himself as clothing tore, giving way to tender skin as he collided with the dark pavement. For Sean, the whole thing happened in slow motion, and he couldn't react quick enough. All he could register seeing, was Mark pushing him out of the way, followed by a silver, car shaped blur, then he saw his drenched lover flying, then land in the middle of the intersection. Once time caught up with him, he bolted over to a bloodied and battered Mark as a Passer-by called 911.

"M-mark!! T-talk to me....please...." Sean pled, sobbing into the neck of the drenched red flannel shirt.

"H-hey..." came Mark's raspy reply.

"Mark! The ambulance is on t'eir way, jus hold on, please......"

"S-sean, I-I’ll pull through. I've been resilient this far, r-right?" Mark mused, wincing slightly as he reached up to wipe a tear from Sean's eye. Jack nodded, catching the thumb in a soft, gentle kiss, and nodded with a soft, sad smile.

"M-most resilient fhucker I know. Sirens made themselves known as they got closer, surrounding the area of the hit and run.

"Hey Mark, wh-when t'ey come get ya, I can’t ride in the ambulance, I'll follow 'em in yer car. O-okay?" Mark nodded, smiling warmly as the first responders circled him. Then the EMT's carefully picked Mark up and gently set him on the gurney and wheeled him to the ambulance. Sean gave his eye account to the police, went to his lover’s car, and immediately followed the ambulance to the hospital.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, in the waiting room Sean paced up and down the floor, scared shitless and waiting to hear what was going to become of his Mark. Wade and Bob both heard what happened and were worried sick about the two of them, even Mandy and Molly were worried. The Internet blew up with the fact that Mark was in the hospital, but this time in critical condition. There were some kind hearted fans, and even Jack's ex-girlfriend gave the Irishman the comfort he so desperately needed. Sean tweeted that for the next few weeks there would be no new videos on either of their channels due to the accident. Though upset, the fans understood.


	2. Cause I've been waiting for you for so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark awakens, and Sean is in shambles.

Beep beep.....beep beep.......

Mark groaned softly as he came to his body felt heavy, and he had no idea how he ended up like that.

Wait.

Was that, a heart monitor...? Suddenly the memory of the hit and run came back to him.....

Running to Sean...

A car...

Pushing him out of the way.....

Flying through the air.....

Hitting concrete....

......

....

Blood......

How long ago was the accident? He blinked, trying to adjust to the dim, harsh, hospital lighting. Looking around, Mark noticed he was he hooked up to various monitors, an IV line, and a breathing machine. But there was someone's head resting on the side of the bed. After a few moments of adjusting to the light, he saw messy, light tawny brown hair with some greys interspersed throughout, "S-sean?" he asked in a raspy squeak. Shit, how long had he been out?

At the sound of Mark's voice, Sean jolted awake and he looked like he'd been sobbing his poor heart out. Those baby blues were red and puffy and he looked like he hadn't eaten for days. "T'ank God! Y-you're awake..... I-i almost t'ought y-ye weren't g-gonna w-wake up....." he sobbed, and nuzzled the bruised hand, pressing soft kisses to each bruise, and letting Mark's hand caress his face, leaning into it like a cat.

Mark cleared his throat, then spoke in a soft, sweet, baritone voice as he wiped away those tears. "Shhh. Im here now baby. I'm not gonna leave you. Ever." This caused Sean to scoot closer and rest his head on Mark's lap. "C'mere. Climb up here with me baby. Just mind your shoes." Sean nodded and climbed up, now gingerly resting his head on Mark's chest with a strong, olive toned arm wrapped around him and cried some more. All Mark could do at this point was just hum soothing music and comfort the Irishman as the light brunette fell asleep peacefully.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The doctor seem pleased he was awake, and also a bit miffed at Sean for laying in Mark's bed.

But a cold glare from Mark fixed that attitude quick.

The doctor nervously cleared his throat, "It’s nice to see your bright, shining face alert Mr. Fischbach. You were in a coma for about six weeks. The driver did a number on you. Broken and fractured ribs, major concussion, dislocated shoulder, as well as bruises, and cuts from both the street and glass shards in the road. Your body curled in on itself to protect your organs, but you still sustained quite a bit of damage on the side you landed on, and you slid a bit too. If you hadn't have done that, who knows what might have happened." he paused to scratch an itch, but continued. "We set your arm, and stitched the deeper cuts, other than that, we're going to keep you here for a while, just in case. Okay?" He couldn't believe he was in a coma for six weeks. No wonder Sean had the evidence of sobbing all over his face.

"Alright." Mark nodded. As the doctor turned to leave, he told Mark that a nurse would be in to administer his next dose of pain meds.

The nurse came in and did her thing, but now Sean was awake, "D-daddy?" he asked softly and shakily once she left. Mark knew exactly what this meant. Little Jack needed comfort too.

"Shhh. Daddy's right here baby." he murmured softly, kissing the other's temple. Jack sniffled and nuzzled his Daddy's chest, crying softly and clinging to him. "I-i missed ya D-daddy.....I t'ought y-ya wouldn't c-come back...."

"No baby. I'll always come back to you."  he reassured in the same soft, baritone voice. Mark knew that Sean thought that he wouldn't wake up as well, but Little Jack was someone else entirely. He was the part of Sean that needed a loving Daddy to hold him close their chest and chase the sadness away. The mind-blowing sex was simply a bonus to the whole dynamic.

"Jack, baby, are you hungry?"

"N-no Daddy. I-I had a snack from t'e vendin machine a few hours before ya came back. But I haven't been t'at hungry lately....." Oh fuck.

"Baby, why haven't you eaten properly?" Mark asked worriedly.

"T-too sad to eat Daddy....."

"Here, let's get you something to eat. Yeah?"

"O-okay."

"Would you like me to order you some soup?" Jack nodded against Mark's chest.

"Alright baby. Anything for you."


End file.
